The following relates generally to controlling devices and, more particularly, to a controlling device having a dual-mode, touch-sensitive display.
Manufacturers typically provide a controlling device with an appliance and, as such, different appliance types of different manufacturers are often commanded with different controlling devices, also referred to as “remote controls.” To minimize the number of individual controlling devices a user requires, universal controlling devices have been developed. Accordingly, universal controlling devices for commanding various operational functions of various types of appliances of various manufacturers have become quite widespread. By way of example, universal controlling devices are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,255,313 and 5,552,917.
For selecting which of multiple appliances a universal controlling device is to command, a universal controlling device may allow a user to place, i.e., configure, the universal controlling device into an operational mode whereby the function keys will be used to transmit commands to a “primary” target appliance that has been associated with that operational mode. For example, a “TV” operational mode may be selected to place the universal controlling device into an operational mode whereby function keys are used to transmit commands primarily to a designated television, a “VCR” mode may be selected to place the universal controlling device into an operational mode whereby function keys are used to transmit commands primarily to a designated VCR, etc. A universal controlling device may also be provided with an ability to be configured in a “home theater” operational mode (i.e., one established to facilitate a particular activity), a “user” operational mode (i.e., one established for a particular user), a “room” operational mode (i.e., one established for a particular room), or the like (collectively referred to hereinafter as a “home theater” operational mode). In a “home theater” operation mode, the universal controlling device will generally be adapted to command multiple target appliances. For example, a “home theater” mode may be established whereby volume function keys are used to transmit volume control commands to an amplifier, transport function keys are used to transmit transport control commands to a VCR, channel function keys are used to transmit channel control commands to a cable box, picture control function keys are used to transmit picture control commands to a television, etc.
In the case of universal controlling device having a display, various function keys, such as those appropriate for the various operational modes, are typically presented to a user in multiple, different user interfaces each comprising one or more displayed soft keys. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0103088 (Ser. No. 10/288,727) discloses a universal controlling device application for use in connection with a hand-held device having a display, e.g., a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), wherein the display is utilized to present the multiple, different user interfaces. While the use of a display advantageously allows a universal controlling device to present multiple, different user interfaces to allow for the command of operational functions of one or more appliances, what is needed is a universal controlling device wherein the display is further adapted to provide remote, cursor control functionality.